criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Cathy Turner
Catherine "Cathy" King (also known as the hacker, "The @rtist") is a central character in Criminal Case. Cathy was one of the suspects in Killing Me Softly (Case #33), At the End of the Rope (Case #35), Marked for Death (Case #39), and The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41). She also appeared in the Additional Investigations of Drive, Swing, Die (Case #46), It All Ends Here (Case #51), A Brave New World (Case #52) and Ashes to Ashes (Case #55) respectively. In There Will Be Blood (Case #56), Cathy returned to be interrogated after Delsin Peota's horrific murder. In the very case, Cathy was wrongly charged and detained for Delsin's murder, but was eventually cleared of all crimes after her innocence was proven in court. Profile Cathy is a 23-year-old student. She first appears in the case Killing Me Softly as "The @rtist". She appears as a hologram (in her appearance on the suspects list and on video-chat). She is seen wearing a plain light blue hoodie (in hologram looks, but in reality it's black) with no text or designs. Her hair cannot be seen since she keeps her hood up. On the two sides of her mask, there are marks of some kind. In At the End of the Rope, Cathy reappears as The @rtist. In that very case, it is discovered that she uses Friendnet. In Marked for Death, it is discovered that Cathy bites her nails, uses permanent marker (for some reason), and rides a bike. Also, in the very case, she uncovers herself. In her real look, Cathy has pink wavy hair and blue eyes. She is seen wearing a white t-shirt with continuous black stripes on it. Around her neck, she wears a black necklace with a pixel heart in the middle. She has a small star tattoo on her neck and she has freckles. In The Rorschach Reaper, Cathy stays uncovered and is seen wearing pink nail polish on her finger-nails, and a pink dress with a flower on the right side. She also wears pearl headband. It is discovered that she has knowledge in electronics, is a member of the university, and knows hypnotism. In There Will Be Blood, Cathy wears a gold brooch and it is noted that she plays violin, takes Vitamin C and eats snails. Role in Case(s) Cathy is a professional hacker, a student at Grimsborough University, Samuel King's granddaughter, and Alex's girlfriend. Killing Me Softly Cathy first appeared as the @rtist, a professional hacker.'' Alex tried to hack the Friendnet profile of Olly Oliver's secret admirer Mary Lou Hong. Shockingly, he was counter-hacked by the @rtist. The team then talked to the @rtist on video-chat to ask her why she had done this. She first introduced herself and told them to call her the @rtist as she had to remain anonymous. When asked why she had blocked their hack, the @rtist told the team that she just wanted to get their attention so that she could assist them since their hacking software was way too visible on the Friendnet servers. When asked of she had access to Olly's secret admirer's Friendnet profile, the @rtist answered that she wasn't able to access it yet, but she had discovered that the profile was last accessed from the Comic Book Shop where the owner, Kevin Parker had a free access computer for his customers. Later, the @rtist again talked to the team on video-chat after she had successfully accessed the secret admirer's profile. She said that Olly and his secret admirer's conversation was about the victim leaving the Lone Roses and then the two forming a duo. The @rtist had also found a secret album in the admirer's profile which contained a photo of Olly's dead body inside the drum. This revealed that the secret admirer was in fact the killer of Olly. The team then sent the photo of Olly's dead body to Alex for analysis, which then gave them the fifth and final clue about the victim's killer. At the End of the Rope A teenage girl named Lisa Edwards was found hanging from a noose in the library of the Grimsborough University. While analyzing Lisa's tablet computer, Alex noticed that she only had a single phone number, which belonged to Cathy, who appeared in this case as ''the @rtist. The team then talked to her on video-chat and asked her why Lisa had her phone number. She replied and said that she had given her phone number to Lisa after seeing several bullying messages on her Friendnet by anonymous users. So, the @rtist decided to help Lisa and gave the victim her phone number. Afterwards, the @rtist arrived in the station, wearing a black jacket and a white mask, and shocked the team as it was the first time they saw each other face to face. She told them that she had been hiding something from them as she had to make sure they were trustworthy first. She said that the bullying messages left on Lisa's Friendnet were sent by none other than the victim's best friend, Penelope Rivera. The @rtist then met with the team later on and told them that she had been investigating the library and found a video taken at the time of the murder. She further said that the video was captured by one of the webcams attached to the computers in the library. The @rtist then told the team that someone had come in the library while she was trying to retrieve the video from the webcam, so she had to hide it. The team, without wasting any time, went to the library and found the webcam broken to pieces. As usual, they succeeded in piecing the webcam back together. They then analyzed it and found the fifth and final clue of the case, with the help of the @rtist once again. Marked for Death A student named Tyler Wright was found dead in the Dean's office. Whilst checking the victim's cell phone, the team found a message written to Tyler from the @rtist. The message revealed that the @rtist's real name was Cathy and that she had caught Tyler cheating on her, which meant that they had been in a relationship. While the team suspected Cathy more in this case due to her past ties with Tyler, the team had no choice but to contact her via video-chat. Cathy admitted the truth, but told the team that she would never kill Tyler over this. The video-chat interrogation caused Cathy to confront the team as her real self in the University grounds after the team found her graffiti at the gym of herself loathing cheaters, particularly those who were dishonest in relationships. Cathy felt uncomfortable having to admit that she had two identities, and she admitted that writing graffiti sometimes used to get rid of her stress at times. The police was assuming about academic cheating, but Cathy countered by saying that her view of cheating involved being dishonest in a relationship, which later on proved Cathy innocent at the climax of the case. Before the killer was exposed, Cathy took a risk by handing out evidence directly to the police that would help them with the killer's capture. The Rorschach Reaper .|thumb]]Cathy was a participant in the University Prom Ball. After the competition ended, Donna Walker announced that Madison Springer was the Prom Queen and that Chad Baker was her Prom King. However, as the celebration was about to ensue, Madison was shockingly slain with a rigged tiara, splashing blood everywhere. The team investigated the scene and found a Rorschach test which read, "Take Madison's passing as a message from me to you. The game is afoot." Cathy then called up the team to meet her in the station. She told the team that she had additional information about the Rorschach Reaper and suggested them to search the College Dean Donna's desk. Just then, she was interrupted and stopped by her grandfather, Chief King, who shouted at her saying that she was forbidden to take part in criminal investigations. The two then started arguing, causing Cathy to leave, angrily. Jones then called Cathy on the phone since talking to her could help the team's investigation progress. Cathy, as the @rtist now, answered the call. She told Jones that she had a look at the prison's surveillance feed and managed to access some of the surveillance cameras. But, time was pressing and she didn't have sufficient resources to crack the video's encryption herself. So, she left the surveillance video on the player's desk so that Alex could decipher it. Drive, Swing, Die Cathy met Zack Holden--the owner and CEO of Friendnet--during the Additional Investigation of the case, when Cathy was thoughtful of hacking into Friendnet unlawfully, but caught a couple of security findings in spite of what was thought to be an act of impersonation. Zack offered Cathy a place in Friendnet but Cathy had to give some thought because she wasn't finished with college yet. It All Ends Here In It All Ends Here, Cathy returned in the Additional Investigation to mourn for the death of her grandfather, who shot himself to death after being arrested for the murder of Adam Bentley. She also requested the team's help to find her deceased grandfather's Medal of Valor so that she could place it on his grave. 's Medal of Valor.]] After the team found Samuel's Medal of Valor and inquired the medal before Howard Johnson, the team gave Samuel's medal to Cathy, which the team made Cathy aware of the good man Samuel used to be. Cathy was only hoping that her grandfather was still alive because she personally felt he had a lot of explaining to do, but because Samuel committed suicide, there can be no way Cathy will be able to know the motive as to why Samuel would lose himself. A Brave New World In A Brave New World, Cathy re-appeared in the Additional Investigation. It was in this case when it was discovered from Herman Cavendish that the King family were from a Pilgrim family called Kingsley, but their family name changed to King after those centuries. Another shocking fact was discovered in the very case that Samuel was one of the members of the notoriously secret society known as The Crimson Order. In the Additional Investigation of this case, Cathy was digging about her deceased grandfather's life. At the natural harbor, Cathy was holding an article about one of her grandfather's investigations but the wind flew it away from her grip. Thus she went to the police station and asked for the team's help once again. The team then went to search the natural harbor, found the article, examined it, and sent it to Alex for analysis. After analyzing the article, Alex told the team that it was about a murder investigation about a man called Gerald Walker, but he said that this murder investigation was gone from their files and the only one who could delete it was Chief King. Jones couldn't believe that Chief King would help the secret group known as "The Crimson Order", so the team went to talk to Jason Palms about this. Jason said that it was the Crimson Order's doing of deleting the murder investigation from the police forces' files. He further said that Chief King was a member of this secret society because all his investigations on the Crimson Order were silent. Ashes to Ashes Cathy returned once again in the Additional Investigation of the case. She came into the station and told the team that she couldn't stop thinking about her grandfather and the mysteries he took with him when he died, and reminded herself about Donna King, Samuel's wife and her grandmother. She said that all she knew was that Donna died in a robbery about 10 years ago before the events of this case. She also stated that it was convenient that Shane Kolinsky, Donna's murderer, was arrested but died 2 weeks later after he was arrested. The team offered to help Cathy discover more about her grandmother's murder, which led them to talk to Constance Bell. The team would approach Constance one final time regarding about Samuel's fate. Constance told the team that after Donna was slain by Shane 10 years ago, the Chief visited the Nautical Museum in his free time. Constance gave Donna's blueprint to the team hoping that it would aid them in finding reasons why the Chief committed suicide. The team managed to locate a discreet cache containing Chief King's suicide letter, which finally explained the reason as to why the Chief committed suicide to avoid indictment for Adam's murder. The team went to Constance to thank her for her unconditional cooperation, and told Constance not to tell Cathy anything about their findings until the Crimson Order was brought down. Constance told the team to be very careful as after her deep cooperation in this affair, felt that the player was needed more than ever. There Will Be Blood Cathy found herself in serious trouble when the team found a Crimson Order helmet with her fingerprints (confirmed by Alex in dismay) in the Crimson Order gold mine. This infuriated Cathy because since she found out her grandfather's double-life as such, she vowed to bring them down even at a cost. Cathy even went far to investigate even without the team's permission. before being locked up towards the end of There Will Be Blood.|thumb]] Cathy was wrongly charged for Delsin Peota's murder when the team found traces of her hair in Delsin's scalp, and the team had no choice but to detain Cathy until her innocence would be proven in court, much to Alex's plea not to do so, as Alex believed Cathy was innocent. Cathy then agreed to be detained, but not after Alex made a plea to Jones and the player to prove Cathy's innocence of this sordid affair. to the player.|thumb]] Cathy was exonerated of all criminal charges after the Crimson Order were brought down once and for all, but refused to let the player go to Pacific Bay without one final task: Cathy told the player to look into her purse in which the player found a torn document. The document became a Good Luck card when pieced back together. Cathy treated the player as gratitude for her exoneration and even told the player they did so much for the King family, so Cathy opted to throw a party with the Grimsborough Police Department to celebrate the player's promotion to Pacific Bay's police force. Trivia *When looking at Cathy's appearance (without her 'hacker' clothes), she has a small star tattoo on her neck. In her hacker clothes, she doesn't have it. Maybe it is hidden by the hood of her jacket. *Although Madison had two lives (as a University student/cheerleader and as an Amish), Cathy actually had two identities but with the same life. *Cathy is the only suspect in the game who has pink hair (genetically, her hair is actually brown, but for some reason, Cathy dyed it pink). *Originally, when she made her first appearance in Killing Me Softly as The @rtist, her mask didn't have the two shapes and it was plain white. When she re-appeared in At the End of the Rope she was wearing the mask with the shapes and her previous appearance was edited by the game developers. She then had the black marks on her mask in every one of her appearances as the @rtist. *Cathy, David Jones, Hannah Choi, Eduardo Ramirez, and Yann Toussaint are the only characters in the game who required help significantly from the player in the Additional Investigation of a case in which they didn't appear as suspects. ** In addition, Cathy King is the only suspect to have performed the aforementioned task in the game and also the only character to have done it in two consecutive cases, not to mention she also appeared in more Additional Investigations than any other suspect. *Cathy is one of the suspects who appeared in five cases, and who appeared in three different districts. *Towards the finale of There Will Be Blood, Cathy is detained for being a serious suspect in the murder investigation, but is eventually released after Milton Grimmes's arrest proves her innocence. Therefore, Cathy happens to be one of the only three suspects who are detained but exonerated until the case is closed. The other ones are Edward Ramis and James Savage. *Before being locked up in There Will Be Blood, Cathy kisses Alex, making Cathy the only character to have her back drawn at one point in a cutscene. Case Appearances *Killing Me Softly (Case #33) *At the End of the Rope (Case #35) *Marked for Death (Case #39) *An Elementary Murder (Case #40; mentioned) *The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41) *A Shot of Beauty (Case #45; mentioned during Additional Investigation) *Drive, Swing, Die (Case #46; during Additional Investigation) *One Wedding and a Funeral (Case #47; mentioned during Chapter 3) *It All Ends Here (Case #51; in the Additional Investigation) *A Brave New World (Case #52; in the Additional Investigation) *Ashes to Ashes (Case #55; in the Additional Investigation) *There Will Be Blood (Case #56) Hacker - Case -33.png|Cathy, as she appeared in Killing Me Softly (Case #33) and At the End of the Rope (Case #35). cs.PNG|Cathy, as she appeared in Marked for Death (Case #39). 1222222222222222222.PNG|Cathy, as she appeared in The Rorschach Reaper (Case #41). CKasinC56.png|Cathy, as she appeared in There Will Be Blood (Case #56). dfghhklffgg.png|Cathy, mourning over her grandfather's death at his funeral in the Additional Investigation of It All Ends Here (Case #51). Cathy Arrested.jpg|Cathy, detained after the team found her hairs in the victim's scalp at the crime scene, but was exonerated when the killer was arrested. William Kingsley.jpg|William Kingsley, Cathy's ancestor. 1170741 276156995870132 364426459 n.jpg OG_SUS_33_604.jpg OG_SUS_35_604.jpg OG_SUS_39_603.jpg OG_SUS_41_605.jpg CK PNG.png Category:Suspects Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Central Characters Category:Descendants